Anniversary
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian's anniversary is coming up and Sebastian wants Ciel to have the ceremony he deserves but something is bothering the young demon and Sebastian fears the worst
1. Chapter 1

"The Seventeenth of April, a day that I will forever cherish and yet I will always hold a certain amount of anger for the events that took place on what should have been the best day of our lives . Thanks to my older brother Mordred, that day was ruined. I nearly lost my beloved Ciel and my eldest son who was at that time only four months old."

"That's so sad, how could anyone do something like that to a baby?" Lizzy asked.

"Mordred is jealous of all that I have. When Ciel became pregnant with Evian, the position of future king was given to me. He thought that he should have the crown. This is why I hold mixed feelings for that day. Ciel and I were married and then I nearly lost my family." Sebastian explained sipping from his wine glass.

"I always meant to renew our vows and give Ciel the wedding he should have had. He refuses."

"Awe, it's really sweet that you want that for him."

"He is my world,how could I not want more for him?"

"At least I can understand why you're so sad now. That would be a darling anniversary gift. I'd love to see what it's like."

"You would certainly be invited Lady Elizabeth, you are our family."

"We have to get Ciel to agree, did you have anything planned?"

"certainly, I was also hoping to take him away for a few days, just the two of us."

"A honeymoon, oh how wonderful." Lizzy practically shrieked.

"Indeed." The demon took another drink.

"Oh I bet you're planning to go to France and see the beautiful sights right Sebastian?"

"Not France I'm afraid we have both lost our liking for that particular destination."

"Oh." The young girl became quiet.

"I was thinking perhaps Italy to see the waterways of Venice, or to a beautiful white sand beach where we could watch the waves crash against the shore. Take long walks under the clear, moonlit night sky, even still, watch the sunrise and set together."

"You're such a romantic Sebastian, are all demons like you?" Sebastian smiled faintly.

"I am one of a kind, a love such as the one I share with Ciel is nearly impossible to find. As with humans, not everyone of my kind knows how to romance their mate."

"He's very lucky then."

"Some have said so, I believe that I am the fortune one."

"I think you should ask him."

"I have, many times, I wanted to do it for our first anniversary but he said that we were already mates and there was no point. Lately he's seemed so unhappy and he won't even tell me why."

"Do you want me to try?"

"Lady Elizabeth, I appreciate your offer but I don't know if it will do any good."

"We won't know until we try."

"That's true." Sebastian said

"Who knows maybe he'll say yes this time."

"I hope so, I also hope that whatever it is that is causing him to feel like this, will soon pass.

"I'll see if I can get him to talk about it . Then we can go from there. Why does it scare you so much?"

"One of my greatest fears is that he will tell me that he is unhappy in our marriage and he wants to leave.I would of course let him go if that is what he needed to be happy. It isn't uncommon for those who marry young to regret it."

"He couldn't possibly, he loves you and the children."

"You don't have to be together in order to raise children. He would never abandon them, I'm certain of that. I did make him a mate at a young age, Before that, he was a mother. If I pushed him- if he somehow felt obligated to be with me, I-"

"Sebastian, I know my cousin. He loves you. You should know that it's not easy to push Ciel into something he doesn't want to do.. What made you think that?"

"Our deal was for his soul, i didn't take it, he could have agreed to be my mate out of guilt, or-"

"That's rubbish and somewhere in your mind you know it." Alois said, in his arms Lenora slept peacefully.

"I suppose you know what caused it then?"

"You'd be wrong. Maybe he's upset about what happened too."

"He could be Sebastian, Alois, will you help us figure it out?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"I could try but I've been talking to him and he hasn't said anything about it. But if that was the case, i mean if he didn't love you, wouldn't you know the difference when he feeds you?"

"Not always, you can love someone without being in love with them."

"I guess we'll have to find out. I'm sure it's nothing like that, and maybe you'll get to have your second wedding, I'll help you and -"

"This information is a secret. If you say one word to Ciel, you will find yourself banished from this castle for the rest of eternity do you understand Alois?" Sebastian said sternly noticing the look on his cousin's face.

"I understand, That might be difficult for you though, You know Ciel and I have been best friends for a long time now. He wouldn't let you banish me."

"what makes you think that regardless of what Ciel wants i will not do it?"

"Because you hate it when he won't talk to you, imagine an eternity of that. Not only would you be taking away a friend, but I'm a member of your guard, i help protect your family, he won't go for that."

"you are very arrogant and I will not-"

"I have no idea what you're shouting about in here but you're scaring the children. I suggest you stop before I get angry." Ciel warned but left no time for anyone to speak before he returned to his little ones.

Sebastian sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm losing him."

"No you're not, we're going to fix this and when we do,you're going to have the wedding you wanted to give him." Lizzy vowed, she had no idea how to pull it off but she was determined to reach her goal.

A/N I continue to be amazed that i have people asking for more of these stories, I never expected for one of my stories to be liked so much that it would become all this. I'm honored by the requests i get for more stories of our family. I can't thank you enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel, why won't you tell me?" Lizzy pleaded, she had been with the young demon all afternoon and still he had said nothing about his unhappiness.

"There's nothing to tell, it's not something that needs announced."

"Sebastian is really sad, he thinks -"

"I know what he thinks, I've talked to him about his thoughts." Ciel informed her.

"They're wrong aren't they,his thoughts I mean."

"Of course they are. I'll always love him."

"Are you still in love with him?" Ciel sighed.

"what's that have to do with -"

"Mama!" Evian sobbed running through the room, tears streaming down his face. Ciel held the sobbing boy tight.

"Evian, what's wrong?"

"M-mama bunny!"

"What about it?"

"The puppy was playing with him and his hand is off and I am so sad. Will you make Mama Bunny better?" Evian cuddled into his mother.

"Do you have the hand?" Ciel asked gently. Evian nodded.

"My poor little boy, bring everything to me and I'll have him fixed for you." Ciel kissed the top of his sons head.

"Mama Bunny will be better soon?"

"Very soon." Ciel promised.

"Can I bring him now?"

"Of course you can. Have Tanaka get the sewing box for you, don't open it just bring it to me."

"Okay Mama." The child rushed back to his room to gather the necessary objects."

"you sew?" Lizzy asked surprised.

"Sebastian showed me in case something happened to one of the children's toys and he was with his father."

"oh, Sebastian really loves the children doesn't he?"

"He does, he's a wonderful father. The interaction between them is really sweet." Lizzy noted that Ciel was smiling faintly when talking about his family.

"You still haven't answered the question Ciel."

"what question?"

"are you still in love with him?" Sebastian listened from the hall.

"Did he ask you to ask me?"

" 's just that something's wrong and he's asked you to renew your vows several times, why won't you say yes?"

"what's the point of it, we're already mates, why do we need to go through it again?"

"It's a sweet gesture, he would marry you all over again and you're telling him that you wouldn't do the same.

"You don't understand and neither does he. Sebastian is a wonderful father,a great mate and I did chose to spend forever with him. I plan to do just that. I don't know why this is such a big issue with you Sebastian." The older demon was shocked but didn't move.

"I know you're in the hall now,maybe you'd like to come in and explain why this is so important."

"Because I love you and you deserve so much better. " Sebastian stepped into the room in his butler form,not wanting to frighten Lizzy.

"come here." Ciel demanded and his mate obeyed.

"Sit down." Again Sebastian did as he was told.

"You are overreacting. I told you before our bonding that I didn't want anything big, you agreed to as few as possible, I didn't say a damn word about the extra guests you invited. It was quiet to a point. We made it official, we can't get married twice, it's just a repeat of vows. I don't have the time or energy to do it a second time."

"you still love me then?"Ciel sighed.

"Damn it Sebastian, if you don't know, why the hell am I here?"

"Because you're an amazing mother and will not walk away from your children." Sebastian didn't bother looking at him.

"And why do we have six children?"

"Because you are much too loving to take advantage of the alternative when you become pregnant."

"That's the only reason, why would I allow myself to be in that situation?"

"So you can be a mother. It is a fulfilling job to be a parent." Ciel was clearly getting angry.

"So that's what you think of me?"

"Ciel, I don't want to lose you. You the light in my darkness, the love of my life. I fear that you are no longer in love with me, it is not uncommon for young demons to bond young only to regret it and-"

"I think it's best if I go upstairs, I can't deal with this right now ." Ciel said and left the room.

"I'm losing him, I knew it."

"Oh Sebastian, don't think that, Ciel's probably just upset that we're pushing him, give him time and see what happens." Lizzy tried to be comforting.

Evian had found Ciel on his way through the hall and the two journeyed to Ciel's bedroom where Bitter Rabbit was repaired.

"You to be careful with him Evian,Alright?"

"Okay Mana. Thank you for fixing Mama Bunny, he says it hurt him."

"Poor bunny, why don't you take him to your room and let him rest for a while?"

Evian held the stuffed rabbit carefully in his arms.

"Mama, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why do you hate Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't hate your father." Ciel said in shock, Evian sat down close to him.

"It feels different mama, when you are with Dad,you went away from him. He is sad but you went hurts him, it feels the same when you are with me, I feel that you love us all the same, but Dad is not the same. You have lots of unhappiness with him. Are you going to leave Dad?" Ciel wrapped his arms around Evian.

"No,being angry or upset doesn't mean you hate that person."

"Are you upset because he made you be our mama?" Evian sobbed burying his face in his mother's chest.

"Evian, I love you, I love your brothers and sisters too, so very much." He was stunned at his child's thoughts.

"When you were in the place with the big tower, and Dad went away because he thought it was good for you, you were unhappy, Dad's heart hurt him lots, he is feeling that now Mama, please make it better,then you can be better."

"Evian, I don't know what to do to make it better, your father -"

"Dad will be happy again when you do not hate him anymore. He wants to fix it, he can if you tell him why you feel sad. Please talk to him."

"I'll try Evian."

"That's good mama, because your babies will be so sad and sister Rachel will cry and cry and cry forever and we will not be a family."

"We'll always be a family Evian, that much won't change."

"I love you Mama, please do not let Dad be so sad he is ill."

"Take your bunny and go to your room for a while." Evian slid off the bed and did as he was told. Moments later Ciel stood and walked to the top of the spiral staircase.

"Sebastian" he called knowing his mate would hear him no matter where he maybe.

"yes my love, I've heard you call." The pained reply came as the butler appeared at the bottom of the stairs

"Will you join me, I want to explain something to you."

"Instantly my love." Sebastian began climbing the stairs and was so at Ciel's side.

"Lets talk in our bedroom." Ciel suggested turning to lead his mate to their destination. The older demon closed the door behind him.

"It's all just one huge circle." Ciel said to a confused Sebastian.

"I don't understand, what is?"

"My life, I love our children and you."

"But?" Sebastian sensed there was one.

"But, it's all the same lately, you've been with your father and I've been - I don't know."

"Disenchanted?"

"You could call it that."

"I haven't been able to make you feel any different, please understand that you are precious to me, even more so than the crown. If it causes you this much pain, I shall -"

"No. I just want.."

"More than I am capable of giving you. You wish to break our bond?"

"I want our family. I want us to be happy."

"What I hear you saying is that lately you have been feeling much less love and you feel as if there is not much to life?" Ciel hesitated then nodded.

"You do not want to leave our marriage?"

"No. You're the father of my children, I love how you interact with them and I will always love you for that, I'm slipping Sebastian and as much as I try, I just sink deeper." Sebastian put and arm behind Ciel and tilted him back, kissing him passionately.

"If you feel as if you are sinking my darling, let me be your solid ground. Give me the chance to remind you of my love,, just you and I. I will take you far from here."

"I can't leave, the children need us."

"They will be fine, give me this chance, please?" Sebastian desperately wanted to keep Ciel and hoped that he could make amends for the pain he caused.

"try whatever you like." Ciel grabbed onto his mate's jacket and pulled himself up to rest his head on Sebastian's chest.

The older demon held him gently.

"I will never let you fall Ciel, you are my mate, I will keep you here for as long as you will allow me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebastian my son, it is vital that you come, a true king-"

"I am Ciel's mate before I am future king father. It is vital to the survival of my marriage that my Ciel not feel neglected and have such pain." Ann smiled at her youngest son.

"I realize that he is important to you Sebastian, but the residents of hell will need a king that knows what he is doing."

"Ciel isn't just important to me, he is my entire world, my heart. My children -"

"You are absolutely right Sebastian, your family is your primary concern." Ann said, preventing the king from speaking.

"Thank you for your understanding Mother."

"Rhiannon, what are you -" Ann raised a hand to silence the devil.

"Being king can be rather lonely if one does not have his family at his side, do you agree my love?" The devil sighed.

"Yes my love. If I lost you or our children, I would never be the same."

"Then you can appreciate Sebastian's situation, Ciel needs him now and I think it only fair that allow this absence, it is for a noble cause after all."

"Very well, it will be worth the small delay." The king said.

"One other thing father,mother, I fully intend to ask my Ciel to renew our vows on our anniversary this year and I shall give him the day he should have had in the first place,should have say yes, I would very much like to have you both as well, however, I will not tolerate Morded's presence. After that, I shall be taking him on a little adventure, just the two of us, you are of course free to visit our children."

"Sebastian, that is such a wonderful gift, if I may my dear, if he feels as you describe,it is vitally important to be patient and make him fall in love with you all over again and have it feel like the first time, it will be difficult, but try to keep the focus on you two, nothing else." Sebastian embraced Ann.

"Thank you mother,could I ask...if I find that it does not work as I hope-"

"my darling son,sit a moment." Ann gestured to the chair beside him.

"If you cannot make Ciel find reason to believe that he is not important to you, you will lose him. True love is a powerful thing, but if one feels as if it is lost to him,you will lose him forever."

"lose my Ciel, I'd rather lose my own life. I believe that true love never dies, how can it be?"

"You're love will never die my son, he will always have love for you, the problem is that it changes sometimes. I wish you luck my son."

"Thank you, I shall need all that I c get."

"That's really sweet that he wants this for you." Alois said as he sat beside his friend.

"It's a nice thought, I just don't think I want to go, I have children to look after, two of which are only a few months old, how can I be expected to drop everything?"

"You're not, Sebastian said he was going to have the arrangements made."

"why are you fighting this, if Naveen offered to take me away, just us, I'd do it." Ciel looked at him skeptically.

"You could leave Lenora?"

"Hannah would watch her. I'd be okay."

"Really?"

"really,for like...five minutes but that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about you, everyone would be fine, you can't be this way and hope the feeling disappears, I know you love your children Ciel, they know it, the entire world's population knows it, do something for yourself and Sebastian. He wants to give you everything he can, you just have to be able to accept it. Being a mother changes you, you realize you can't be selfish anymore because there's a tiny person who has to come first, but you can't just give until you have nothing left."

"it kind bothers me that he spends so much time down their and only brings up wanting to get away because I said I feel trapped inside a circle. It feels forced."

"you know it's not though don't you?"Alois felt bad for his friend."

"I don't know anymore. Maybe this is what it's like to fall out of love with someone."

"Don't say that Ciel, you still love him and he loves you."

"He's the father of my children, I'll always love him, but -"

"Fine, if you want to go that way, you're the mother of his children, doesn't that mean he'll always love you too?"

"I don't know , maybe to a degree, but if he loves me so much, why not come back up once or twice like he did before,just to say he loves me,or see if everything's alright?"

"learning to run an entire kingdom is hard work."

"It's not just that, i-"Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ciel my darling, I have something to tell you." He declared closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"But my dear one, surely you don't mean that, think of it as an opportunity to better our relationship,to rediscover our love." Sebastian pleaded.

"I told you, my place is here, I'm a mother be I'm your mate, you know my children come first, and if this is another bloody attempt to try to get me to agree to a vow renewal-"

"Why is it so difficult for you to see how much I love you, not long ago you did know that. Allow me to take you away from everyday life,why do you refuse me?"

"Because the only reason you want to do that is because I mentioned that, it feels forced. I won't do it." The young demon said sternly.

"Ciel, I argued the point with my father so that I -"

"You wouldn't have if I hadn't told you."

"If you hadn't told me Ciel, how can I possibly know?"

"If you love me, you would have-"

"Mommy?" Ciel turned to find Rachel and Vincent standing by the door.

"what?"

"We are afraid, Daddy is so sad and you are sad and that is making us sad. We are your babies, you should be happy." Ciel noticed the two were holding hands which they often did when anxiety set in.

"I'm happy that you are, this is something your father and I have to handle, it's not for our babies to worry about."

"your mother is quite right,please return to your beds."

"Brother Evian said that you do not like Daddy anymore, that he knows you will go away from us, then he said we will all go outside and Daddy will be there but there will be no mommy. Why are you leaving us mommy, I know it is not because you do not love us, please help us to make you stay." Rachel sobbed.

"Yes, our family will be all gone and we will cry until forever." Vincent said.

"your mother isn't going anywhere except for a small getaway I am taking him on." Ciel shot his mate an angry glare.

"Go on to sleep and when you wake I shall have more information for you." The twins turned to walk away before Ciel called to them.

The looked back to him.

"We love you very much." He felt terrible about causing so much pain for his children.

"We love you too Mommy and daddy." As soon as the little demons left, Ciel lowered himself onto a couch.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"I'm ashamed of myself." This surprised his mate.

"Why would you be?"

"Didn't you hear what they said?"

"Ciel, everything is going to be alright."

"I have a bad feeling that we're not going to get through this Sebastian, I've scared the children, our life is falling apart, you'd rather be downstairs and I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"Please don't say such things my love,cone away with me. Our anniversary is only weeks away, give me one of those weeks to show you that my love for you hasn't changed. That we are meant to be. Did you not say for me to try anything?"

"I did say that. "

"Then please allow me to do so"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I-" Sebastian felt his heart drop.

"Ciel, do you love me, as your mate?'Ciel put his head down and mumbled an inaudible answer.

"What was that, I didn't catch it."

"I said-" Ciel didn't know any other way to put it.

"I said I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was shocked to say the least, his heart was breaking at that very moment.

"I see, well then, I-"He was at a loss, his heart would always belong to Ciel and he couldn't imagine life without him.

"I meant what I said earlier,I want our family, and I'll always love you, I just don't know if I'm -I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know Ciel, these things happen I suppose. Allow me to contact my father, he wil undo our bond if you chose it. I love you more than any demon has ever loved their , I will not allow you to feel trapped,you are not my prisoner, may I ask for a request?"

Ciel nodded.

"Give me the week I've asked for, so that I may have something to hold onto when you go."

"It's the least I can do, you deserve better."

"You are my one true mate, there is no one to replace you."

"You could find someone, I know you can"

"I have no desire to replace your role in my life. Thank you for telling me about this, I had planned on leaving tomorrow night,would you -"

"That's fine, do what you like." Sebastian hated himself for causing Ciel to fall into this position. If only he had said I love you one time more, if he had given up the crown,if he was any kind of mate,they wouldn't be talking about this now.

Ciel and Sebastian said goodbye to their children and made their journey the following night as planned. Ciel barely spoke a word the entire way to their destination.

"Ciel, you haven't eaten since the day before last, will you please -"

"I'm not hungry,I feel kind of ill actually."

"I'll?" Ciel nodded.

"My stomach feels like someone tied it in knots."

"I see,is there anything I can do to ease it for you?"

"No." Sebastian resisted the urge to grab him and hold him tight, tell him that it would work out and he would always be there. Instead, he sat in silence until they reached their hotel.

The building was luxurious, Ciel had never seen one like it. He was too upset to comment but the two soon found themselves in their room.

The young demon sat down on the bed, he looks out the window watching several birds fly by.

"My love, I must say that no matter what you choose, please try to find some enjoyment in our last days together."

"I would very much like to remember you with a smile."

"I don't feel like smiling."

"Nor do I love. Perhaps we should go out and see the sights after you've rested from our long journey."

"I don't think so, I just want some quiet time, I'm already missing our children."

"Of course you are, you wouldn't be one hell of a mother if you didn't. On another note, I apologize for causing this, I do love you with all my heart. I wanted to bring you, You've suffered so much since I began my lessons with father, I've become neglectful. Please forgive me." Ciel knew him well enough to know that the pain he heard in the demon's voice was real and deep.

"Don't be sorry, you're a prince, that's a necessary part of the job. I should be more supportive."

"You have supported me, you kept silent and allowed me to continue my work. I'm not doing it purely for my benefit, I want you and the children to have that life,something more than you have at this moment."

"I know,that's the kind of mate and father you are. I just-" Sebastian stood behind him embracing him and resting his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"I have hidden you away from the world, a journey into London or a trip onto town is nowhere near enough. You should be free to walk in the sun,not be condemned to the shadows. You are a beautiful, very special demon, You have journeyed through three plains of being, I loved you as an angel, I served you and loved you dearly as a human, that love has followed you as a demon, it is unbreakable and I wish you would try to save it. "

"You're not to blame for this, I only seem to cause you trouble Sebastian,why do you try so hard to keep something like me?" Sebastian turned Ciel so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I would take any trouble in the world for you, There's nothing I wouldn't face, no danger I will not shield you from this is fact, I am not forced to do it, it's in my heart to, just as it is in my heart to love you so deeply. I was not forced to fall in love with you, I want you to understand that. I am here with you by choice. Why are you so hard on yourself?"

"Look at me,I'm -"

"I look at you each day Ciel, and what I see is a loving mate, an amazing mother and someone I cannot imagine living without. Do you remember when I told you that it nearly destroyed me the night I lost you?"

" night I died as a human, you were devastated."

"I thought I would die with you, would you deny me this love?"

"Sebastian, that isn't going to work."

"may I take you somewhere special before we leave Ciel, I'm certain you'll enjoy it."

"I don't -"

"Please my love, only for a short time?"

"Fine, but then I want to -" Sebastian had taken the opportunity to try an experiment. He placed his palm on his mate's cheek and kissed him, softly at first and it soon became more passionate, Ciel pulled away quickly.

"stop that." The young demon cried.

"I noticed that you were willing to an extent." He said.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"We shall see my love, all in time."


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian's plan was failing, and he didn't know what to do. He had tried a long walk on the beach, it's white sand stretching as far as the eye could see. Ciel would stop frequently and stare out into the water with sad eyes.

When Sebastian would ask what was wrong, Ciel would simply reply that he was thinking but offer nothing further.

The music did little to help, Sebastian had tried to take him to theaters but Ciel had no interest and finally, on their last day, Sebastian revealed the surprise. He led Ciel to a clearing beneath the moonlight, the stars dancing above them. A blanket was placed on the ground neatly.

"Do you know this place Ciel?"

"You brought me here to watch the falling stars before Evian was born." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, I'm happy to hear that you remember."

"Can't exactly forget, Evian came along shortly after."

"Yes, do you recall the wish you made?"

"That I would always have you and we'd be happy." Ciel replied.

"That's right, sometimes Ciel, we must make our own wishes reality, tell me how I should do that for you."

"You can't. I want you to be able to have your crown without having to -"

"mother was the same way." Sebastian said.

"what?"

"My mother felt lonely as well in the beginning, father had meetings and conferences to attend to, wars, many things stood between them. I don't want that for you. When we bonded, I swore that you would have my undivided loyalty, I would much rather have you, without you, life would be meaningless.

I wouldn't have the strength to go on. Please old your eyes to what is in front of you Ciel. Do you really want to see me gravel, beg for forgiveness, I will do so. I will do so in front of every demon in hell, every angel in heaven, the humans here on earth. Please Ciel, know that I love you more than life, more than being prince and future king." Sebastian knelt down, his red eyes pleading. Ciel's eyes filled with tears. Sebastian had never been one to plead let alone desperately.

"Do you remember on that night that I told you that event comes every two hundred years?"

"Yes." Sebastian took. Ciel's hands.

"When the next one comes, I want to be here with you at my side, just as we were then, and every two hundred years after that. It can only be you Ciel Michaelis. Give me forever, do not let this die. Listen to me carefully, if I need to choose, you will be my decision every time." Sebastian reached up and wiped away the tears from Ciel's eye with his thumb.

"Sebastian,I-"

"You are as precious to me as the first time I saw you, my angel,you stole my heart that day. Let me show you that I can do better for allowed me to kiss you, you are still in love with me,it's just difficult for you to have so little time, you have your heart and mind in your ear, you must shut one down to be happy, you don't want to leave me, nor do I wish you to go. It's very easy for our minds to perceive a similar situation as not being loved I cannot and will not fault you for that." Sebastian hoped Ciel could understand how he felt.

"I'm - I don't know how."

"Leave that to me. All you need to do is say that you will be with me when the stars once again rain down, that you will trust in me to make the change."

"I don't think I -" Sebastian pulled him close and held him. He leaned him back and kissed him,instantly he knew the answer and continued, Ciel didn't pull away this time. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed back.

when they finally pulled away,Sebastian knew what had to happen.

"There you are my incredible mate, you felt it this time did you not, you want this. You have a fear of being abandoned for something more important, the crown is somehow a threat to you. That is not at all true and I shall prove it to you. When we get home, I will speak to my father. The throne is not worth your pain."

"I don't know what to do, i-"

"May I suggest something?"

"I suppose."

"I propose we start over, forget this unpleasantness and enjoy our life together."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Positive, Ciel, will you be my mate...again?" Ciel hesitated staring into Sebastian's eyes,he saw that his mate had been truthful.

"Alright Sebastian, you win,yes."

"Truly?"

"always." Sebastian laid him down on the blanket and leaning over him.

"I love you so much Ciel." The older demon whispered.

"I love you too." Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's as he ran his fingers through his hair. After several minutes, Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's chest causing him to stop.

"damn demon."

"Disobedient dog." Ciel smile, though he couldn't help feeling guilty about forcing his mate to choose, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mommy and Daddy have been gone forever, I am so happy that they are coming back." Rachel said twirling around in her lilac ball gown. Lizzy smiled.

"I'm sure they've missed you so much ." She replied.

"Cousin Lizzy,will mum be happy soon?" Rowan clutched Lovey to his chest.

"Yes, it is important to have Mama happy again or he will not feel like he is a good mama." Evian stood in front of his sisters making Mama Bunny dance for them. Angel and Kathryn watched in wonder.

"Master Evian's such a good big brother!"Finny grinned.

"I see them, brothers, sisters, Mommy and dad are home!" Vincent shouted, raced to the front door followed by his child smiled, their hope was that their parents were feeling better.

"I am going to hug mommy so much he will never be sad again!" Rachel vowed.

"and I will try to make mommy happy by being a good listener."

"Mama will be proud, we are being good babies."Evian declared.

Finally the door opened and Sebastian walked in carrying Ciel who rested contentedly against him.

"You came home, mommy,daddy, I missed you,are you still sad, let me hug you!" Rachel raised her arms to her parents.

Sebastian put Ciel down and lifted his daughter into his arms. Ciel was surrounded by the other three.

"Mama, I am so happy that you love dad again." Evian said embracing his mother.

"you wont go away mum?"

"no,your father and the do have something to tell you."

Rachel gasped. "You are getting another baby, a baby girl, two baby girls, wait mommy you are getting five new baby girls for me to play with?"

"No, Rachel, just because we say we have something to tell you doesn't mean it's always something about babies.

Rachel tilted her head.

"But mommy...i like babies."

"I know you do."

"Your mother has finally agreed to allow me to give him a better bonding ceremony,or wedding if you prefer."

The children cheered.

"Mommy loves Daddy again, this is a happy day!" Rachel clapped. "Will it be like the ones from the princess stories?"

"in a way. This time, since we have six wonderful children, we thought we would give each of you jobs in the wedding.

"We can help you and mum with a real live wedding?" Rowan asked.

"Only if you want to." Ciel replied.

"That is a happy thing to do. I will be a helpful Rachel, mommy will be proud."

"I'm already proud of all of you."

"Mum, dad, can lovey help too?"

"Certainly Rowan, we simply cannot plan a wedding without him." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Mama bunny too?"

"Of course, we cannot possibly forget him, he has been with you for a long time." Evian grinned showing off his little fangs.

"Oh mommy, can I tell Cousin Lizzy, please say I can." Rachel hopped up and down excitedly.

"I don't know, telling someone about a wedding is a big job." Ciel said playfully.

"I can do it, I'm a very smart princess."

"That's true, you are. I suppose if you think you can handle it."

"I can, I can. I will go now!" The girl ran to Lizzy leaving everyone in the entry way.

"Our little girl certainly is excitable." Sebastian commented.

"Who will we tell Mum?"

"Well, you could tell the servants if you like." Rowan turned and sprinted through the hall.

"come on lovey, we have a big job." He said.

"Can I tell someone?"Vincent asked.

"Let's see, you could tell Alois and Naveen. We'll have them over this evening."

"Brother Evian, I get to tell too, I'm going to make mommy and dad happy because I will do my job very well."

"who can I tell mama?"Evian was feeling left out.

"You get to tell your Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent."

"Madam red too?"

"Of course." Sebastian ruffled Evian's hair causing the demonling to giggle.

"Who will tell grandfather and grandmother?'

"Your father. He enjoys giving them good news."

"My darling Ciel, this is beyond good, this is spectacular news. It is level with each times I told my parents that you were expecting."

"Expecting what?" Vincent asked

"That means when your father told them I was going to have a baby."

"Oh. Were they happy?'

"Extremely, your grandmother was so excited to welcome each of you."

"I love grandmother." Evian announced."She give us lots of hugs, like mama and dad."

"Your grandmother loves you as well. Both sets of grandparents do."

"This is happy, we will be a family forever and ever." Vincent said.

"that's right, even if we didn't have the wedding, we're still a family. Your Father and I are already married.

"Why do you want to do it again then?"

"Because I want to show your mother that I will always love him and will never regret our marriage."

"I am very happy that mama loves you again, this is good."

"yes, your mother is very precious to me, my children are as well."

"Run along now my little ones, your mother and I need some time to talk." Without another word the brothers obeyed. Sebastian lifted Ciel once more.

"Now my disobedient dog, your damn demon wishes to take the opportunity to show you how much you are loved. I realize we are home now, however, I feel that since we have some time on our hands, it would be time well spent on each other and further repairs on our marriage. If you would kindly consent to accompanying me, the library awaits. We shall have something to eat and then see what happens after."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you and I'm sorry that I was so confused."

"My darling Ciel, it's natural for a demon to react in that way,I cannot blame you for this. Will you join me when I speak to father?" Ciel nodded.

"Your not upset about not being king?"

"If you are at my side, I need nothing more, I'm not upset."

"Thank you, for being so patient with me, for never giving up on me and stopping me from doing something I'd always regret."

"That my dear, is what mates are for. I could never allow such things to happen to you. . I love you." Ciel knew every word was true and he was grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel walked silently beside Sebastian as they approached the devil's throne room. His guilt was weighing on him heavily. Could he really let Sebastian give up his title as future king simply because he was being selfish?

There was no question in his mind that his mate would refuse the crown for him,but Ciel wondered if it was the right thing for him. He knew it could possibly strain the relationship between Sebastian and his family. The older demon didn't seem bothered by the loss at all .

"Ciel, your silence is concerning me, please tell me what you're thinking." Sebastian requested softly.

"That we should turn back and go home. I can't take this from you."

"You aren't, I made this decision, our marriage is much more important to me."

"I know, but I want you to be happy as well. I like to see you smile."Ciel replied.

"You make me happy Ciel, and our children, as I stated previously, I need no more than that." They entered the room and were immediately greeted by the queen and Beth. Sebastian's little sister ran into his arms and embraced him.

"Big Brother I missed you!" She cried squeezing him tight.

"and I you are you?"

"good, Mother wants to show me how to sew things." The young girl's voice was filled with excitement.

"Wonderful. That's certainly something to look forward to."

"Yes, may I make a dress for Angelina and Kathryn when I learn?"Sebastian smiled warmly.

"That would be a nice gift for the twins,I'm certain that the girls will love them."

"Come now dear, your brother must speak to your father." Ann hugged Ciel and Sebastian giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice talk you three, Beth and I must begin our lessons."

"Actually Ann, you might want to stay for a few minutes, we came to tell you both something." Ciel said before Sebastian could speak.

the older demon gazed at his mate in shock.

"Ciel, if we -"

"Tell them the good news Sebastian." Beth's eyes lit up.

"Are you going to have another baby Ciel?" She asked hopefully.

"Why does everyone seem to think that any good news is about me having babies?" Ann chuckled.

"Wishful thinking Ciel dear, Beth loves her nieces and nephews."

"Yes, I love them so much, they're so cute and sweet and I just want to play with them all day!"

"Well, we're just upstairs, and they love you too so come visit whenever you like,as long as it's alright with your parents." Ciel said warmly.

"You mustn't keep us waiting Sebastian, what news do you bring?" The devil stood from his throne and placed a massive,clawed arm aroing his mate.

"Ciel are you sure you don't want me to inform -"

"I'm sure." Sebastian smiled.

"Mother,Father,Beth,Ciel has consented to the vow renewal."

"This is wonderful, I'm happy for you both." Ann couldn't resist another hug.

"We hope that you can join us on our Anniversary, this is when we plan to have it. I intend to give Ciel everything he should have had during our bonding ceremony. Photographs, a reception, everything that was missing. Father, if you would, we would like for you to be the one to perform the ceremony."

"My son, I will be most honored to do so."

"Excellent, As the day is nearly upon us, would you be willing to lend a hand if needed?"

"Sebastian, I will do all I can to help you." Ann vowed.

"And me Bastian, I'll help you." Beth grinned.

"We must ask you one favor."

"As us anything my son."

"Mordred is to stay away from the event."

"You have my word as king and as your father."

"Thank you, this means a great deal to us."

"Dear ones, we are happy to help. Whatever you need, please ask." Sebastian and Ciel stayed only a few minutes before starting their walk home. Once out of hearing range of the king and queen, Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms

"Ciel,I would have given it up,a chair isn't worth losing you." Sebastian nuzzled his mate.

"You won't lose me. It wasn't fair to make you feel like you had to choose. I want you to have the things that make you happy and this is one of those things."

Sebastian stopped walking and looked into Ciel's eyes.

He kissed him softly.

"My darling Ciel, I will make this promise to you, I will make more time for us, I swear it. Once a week at the very least, you and I will spend the entire evening together,we shall leave the children in the care of the servants or perhaps Lady Elizabeth. Never again will you feel unloved,would you like that?"

"You would do that for me, what about your lessons with your father?"

"One day a week will do no harm my love. I will be there for you more than I have been."

"I'd like that very much."

"Wonderful, perhaps tomorrow night?"

"We have a wedding to plan, its only -"

"We have friends and family willing to help, they can work on the details and present them to us the following day. Tomorrow is about us,nothing else."

"Promise?"

"on my very life." Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you."

"It will truly be my pleasure Ciel, to show you how important you are to me is something that I will always attempt to do."


	10. Chapter 10

"You do know that a vow renewal is different than a wedding, it's not an official ceremony and all of this isn't necessary." Ciel said as he watched his mate hand out lists to Lizzy, Ann, Alois and the servants.

"fair enough, let's call it our wedding instead of a renewal." The older demon replied.

"we're already married, it's not really a wedding if-"

"Ciel, please humor me, I want you to have the wedding you weren't able to. You deserve at least that."

"But-"

"Mommy, can we eat the cake?"Rachel called from behind.

"You have to wait, the renew-" he heard Sebastian clear his throat.

"alright, fine the wedding,are you happy Sebastian, is still a little while away, that's when the cake will be here."

"Yes."Sebastian said suddenly.

"Yes what?"

"You asked if I was happy,yes quite happy."

"silly mommy,you forgot you asked daddy. " Rachel giggled.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Mum, can Lovey wear a red ribbon too?"

"They aren't ribbons Rowan, those are ties." Ciel explained.

"Oh..can Lovey have one?"

"We'll make one just for him alright?" Rowan grinned happily.

"Mommy, I would like to wear my pretty princess dress to your wedding, is that okay?"

"Oh course it is, you can even wear the tiara your grandfather gave you."Rachel gasped excitedly.

"The sparkling one, it has lots of good things on it and it is shinny."

"Yes I know." Rachel twirled around and watched her ball gown move gracefully around her.

"She's quite the little princess."

"She's a tiny Lizzy." Ciel whispered in his mate's ear.

"Indeed she is, we have such a wonderful family."

"Of course, they are my children after all." Ciel declared.

"Our children, they have some of my amazing traits as well."

"Coincidence, my children are wonderful because of my family."

"is that right?"

"Yes."

"Here we go." Alois whispered,Ann chuckled. It was good to see them teasing each other again.

"As their father, I must insist that you concede-"

"never, the children get their good traits from me."

"Some perhaps, however, I d-"

"Masters, as entertaining as I find these arguments, I should remind you that you haven't much time and you must give us your instructions." Cynna said.

"We shall continue this later." Sebastian turned back to his work.

"Mommy and daddy are funny!" The young princess laughed.

Evian entered the room with Pluto close behind.

"Mama, puppy wants to help us too."

"Evian, Pluto just wants to eat everything." Ciel told him.

"But that's not nice."

"No, it isn't."

"Dad?" Evian called turn to Sebastian.

"Yes my son?"

"When you marry Mama again, are you going to get him a new ring?"

"No,It's not the same as -" Ciel had begun to say.

"My dear Evian, what a wonderful idea."

"No, a new one isn't necessary. I have-"

"My dear Ciel, how can you expect to start over if we don't do this properly?"

"We've done it properly, well sort of. Anyway, I don't need a new ring, I like the one you gave me, it means a lot to me." Ciel touched the sky blue gem lightly. Sebastian smiled.

"You will of course keep it my love, I will give you a second one to wear with it." Sebastian rested a hand on Ciel's cheek and allowed him to lean his head into his palm.

"My goodness." Ann whispered. Lizzy glanced over to the queen.

"sorry, but I don't quite understand, why did you say that?"

"Ciel became very upset at the thought of losing that ring, it was a gift given in love, by his reaction I can tell that he-"

"Grandma Rachel!" The four eldest children shouted as Ciel's family joined the group. Ciel remained with Sebastian.

"my darling Ciel, to hear you say those words, to know that my love means that much to you, it fills my heart with such happiness. You and I have been together a very long time now,we have shared good and bad times. There have been insecurity on both sides and yet, all this time has shown me that whatever may happen in our lives, you are still mine to cherish."

"Of course I'm still yours. I always will be., you're my destiny Sebastian and I love you." Sebastian kissed him passionately. Ann wiped away a tear of happiness from her eyes.

"This my love, is one of countless reasons why I would do it all again and again. I belong to you Ciel, it will also be this way. After all this time and forevermore."

"Rachel laid her head on her husband's shoulder watching her son and his mate. Vincent wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Vincent, they're so..there are no words strong enough." She said quietly.

"Our Ciel knows exactly what our love feels like, just as you and I share an undying love, even now. Our son has a forever love of his own." Vincent replied.

"It's incredible isn't it, it comes along so scarcely,this pure love. For a demon to possess it, and our son to give it back Ciel is truly loved, he's created a family much like ours." Seconds later, both Sebastian and Ciel greeted them happily. Evian rushed over as well, he could hardly wait to tell them the news.


	11. Chapter 11

"Grandma Rachel,Grandpa Vincent,I have a happy thing to tell you!' Evian exclaimed

"It must be very good news, you're smiling quite a bit." Rachel said as Evian hugged her.

"It is, Mama and Dad love each other so very much, they are going to have a new wedding and we will like it if you are there and Madam red too, please will you come and see?"

"We wouldn't miss it my dear Evian, not for anything." Vincent told them. Ciel smiled.

Thank you, it means the world to us both to have you here." Sebastian said greeting his father in law with a handshake.

"We could never miss such an important day in our Ciel's life if we can help it. We missed so much already,thanks to you Sebastian, we will never have to again. Thank you, we can't say it enough."

"It's my pleasure Vincent, we both enjoy the company."

"That's good to hear, most find their in laws to be an annoyance."

"I could never think of you in that way, Ciel and I both find your visits to be quite nice and our children adore you."

"We like to have you Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent!"

"We enjoy being here with you all. When is the big day?"

"The seventeenth." Ciel answered as his mother pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Rowan giggled.

"Grandma Rachel, Mum does that to us too."

"Does he, well he must love you very much."

"Yes, Mama has lots of love and hugs to give us."

"That's wonderful."

"And guess what!" Little Vincent cried.

"What my dear?"

"Mommy even has lots of love for Dad and Cousin Lizzy too. Cousin Lizzy lives with us. It's so happy!"

"We have babies, did you see, they are sisters." Little Rachel added, her grandparents chuckled.

"yes, we've seen them many times. We hold them each time we visit." Vincent reminded her gently.

"We love our babies, they are going to the wedding too. Mommy and daddy invited us and we are allowed to help!"

"That's wonderful dear." The little princess began twirling around in her favorite dress .

"Look at me, I am a pretty princess, I go around and around and my dress is puffy, sometimes Daddy helps me go around and around do you want to see?"

"If you and your daddy would like to show us."Ciel smiled as Sebastian knelt down. He took his daughter's hand.

"My dear princess, might I have this dance?"

"Yes, I like dancing with daddy!" Sebastian began to twirl her, she laughed as she spun around, faster and faster until she became slightly dizzy, at which point Sebastian tipped her back in his arms.

"That's so adorable, what an amazing father." Rachel said as she, Vincent,Ciel and the other three children clapped.

"He does that a lot." Ciel said. "He really loves them."

"Daddy would like to dance with mommy too but mommy does not like it. Grandma Rachel, do you have babies?"

"just one, your mommy is my baby and I love him very much."

"Did you dance with mommy when he was tiny like me?"

"No, we didn't think of it. He was more of a reader, he liked to hear stories."

"Will you tell us about mommy someday?"

"if you want me to." As the children talked to their grandparents, Sebastian moved to embrace Ciel.

"I'm really happy to see how much our children mean to you,you really are an amazing father."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be . They bring me such joy, you mean the world to me as well."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we decided to do this."

"So am I Ciel, I am grateful to you for all that you have given me, I love you."

"I love you too" Ciel soon found himself tipped back in his mate's arms as Sebastian kissed him. The could hear Lizzy's squeal of delight and a faint

"They're so adorable"


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel laid down on the day bed, he was exhausted. The library door opened and Sebastian walked in silently.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Just tired, aren't weddings supposed to be fun and such?"

"Yes, but we must get to it first, work before play."

"It's too much work. Can't we just elope?" Sebastian chuckled.

"That would defeat the purpose. Anyway, we've already invited your family and my parents are looking forward to it just as much as yours.

"I suppose you're right."

"The children would be heartbroken as well, they've worked very hard to complete their tasks. You should come down and see how happy they are."

"In a while, I'm very proud of them, they're really good helpers."

"Yea, they certainly are. Alois dropped off his list, I told him I would give it to you and you could tell him what you thought about it."

"He did a nice job last time, let's get him to work with Lizzy they can compare ideas and figure it out."

"Lady Elizabeth would like to hang hearts everywhere." Sebastian informed his mate. Ciel sighed.

"That won't do at all. "

"Which is exactly the reason you must look at the lists. If you don't mind speaking to her about the suits she wants us to wear while you're there -"

"Please tell me they aren't pink." Ciel growled in irritation.

"no, they are a bit on the frilly side however."

"I'll have a talk with her. "

"Thank you my dear, I would appreciate it greatly." Sebastian lean over Ciel and kissed him softly.

"She'll be happy to know that you're going to be the one wearing that suit, and just because I love you, I'll be sure to let her know that you prefer pink frills." Ciel smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"I would and you know it, pink is one of the colors of -"

"If I must wear that, you must join me."

"I wouldn't wear frills if my life depended on it." Ciel shot back.

"Is that so, I seem to recall a certain young master who one wore a -"

"I hate you."

"Perhaps you wish you cannot hate me if you tried."

"can so."

"Child."

"Damn Demon"

disobedient dog."

"Cradle robber."

"I- well, there's a new one. I was not expecting that,well done my love this round is yours." Ciel laughed.

"Daddy, why do you take baby cradles,where will the tiny babies sleep?" Ciel and Sebastian turned to find Rachel standing in the room with them

"Rachel, that's isn't what it means. It just means that I married your mother and he is quite a bit younger than I am." Sebastian explained.

"So you do not take the baby cradles?"

"No. The babies still have a place to sleep, I promise you."

That is good. Can I please have a cookie?"

"Is that what you came in here for?"

"Yes.i would like a cookie please and thank you."

"Incredible. They were down there within her reach and she still asked us first. My dear Rachel, that is worthy of a cookie indeed." Sebastian answered. Rachel grinned and gave a small courtesy.

"Thank you Daddy, can we do that pretty dance again too, the one where I get to be a spinning Rachel?"

"We shall see."

"Yay, this is a happy day!" She shouted skipping out of the room.

"our children are so well behaved,and easy to please."

"We're lucky they aren't as demanding as they could be."

"True. Our little ones are so sweet and loving...Ciel we should have another baby." Sebastian teased. Ciel glared at his mate .

"Absolutely not." He said sternly. Sebastian chuckled.

"I love you so much. I'm happy to have forever with you." Ciel smiled.

"I suppose we'd better get down there, I need to meet with Lizzy and you have a daughter to dance with." Ciel said sitting up.

"yes, I mustn't keep the princess waiting. However," Sebastian sat down on the edge of the day bed he pushed Ciel back gently kissing him.

"I think that for our anniversary gift, we should consider -"

"You're getting the wedding, that's your present." Ciel told him.

"Why not take it a step further, I've spoken to Lady Elizabeth and she said she would take the children again if you would kindly consent to join me on a small adventure?"

"we can't keep having Lizzy watch our children, they're our responsibility, not hers."

"she adores our children,and they love her. It isn't as though we expect her to do this, she's really the best babysitter aside from Tanaka and cynna in the castle. There's no denying that."

"We'll see how it goes."

"I accept that answer." Ciel scoffed.

"You have to accept that answer, it's the only one I'm giving and if you aren't careful it can be changed to no quickly." Sebastian raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright my love, I didn't mean anything other than I'm happy it wasn't a no straight away. I love you."

"Do you?" Ciel seemed to be slightly irritated. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and lifted him up.

"Far more than any demon has ever loved anything. More than their are stars in the sky. More than my own life, which I feel compelled to say would have nonexistent if not for you." Sebastian began nuzzling Ciel lovingly.

Ciel struggled against him at first but soon relaxed.

"that's better my disobedient little dog is behaving himself, and he's such a beautiful, and precious -"

"Sometimes I hate you." Ciel said cuddling into Sebastian's chest as the older demon walked toward the door.

"I thought you decided that you loved me once more."

"I always love you,I only hate you sometimes."

"But if you always love me, how can there be times when you hate me?"

"I always love you,even when I hate you."

"I'm afraid I can't understand this logic."

"It's actually very simple, you're over thinking it."

"No, you just aren't making any sense my pet, if you love someone all the time, how can you hate me whip simultaneously loving me?"

"I can do whatever I want, I'm privileged."

"How so?"

"Well if you don't -"

"No, not the Master's favorite portrait!" Cynna shouted as the sound of Pluto's massive paws hitting the stone floor echoed in the castle.

"Shall we dear one?"

"Only if we have to." Ciel replied. He closed his eyes and listened to his mate's steady heartbeat.

"Yes my Ciel, relax allow everything that is bothering you to fade until nothing doing so,you will be giving me the opportunity to do one of my very favorite activities." Sebastian's soothing voice whispered.

"What activities?" Ciel said calmly, Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

"Taking care of my mate."


	13. Chapter 13

"So then I should get white roses mixed with red?' Alois asked writing down the instructions on his paper.

"Yes. You can line the isle with them, the vases from our bonding are still in your attic, we didn't bring them with us."

"already, I'll take Naveen up there and see what we can find."

"Good, actually while you're there, get everything you can and next time you come over, bring it with you,maybe we can still use it." Ciel said as Angelina began to growl angrily.

"Angel isn't very happy today I see."

"She needs a nap, she just won't take it. I can't expect her to with everything going on."

"Lenora always goes to sleep when I hold her and pat her, she such a sweet baby."

"Until she grows up and follows her mother's footsteps."

"You're one to talk, look at everything you did."

"I was a perfect-"

"And I'm the bloody queen." Alois shot back.

"Well, that would explain why you had everyone call you 'your highness '

"I hate you sometimes."

"That's alright, there's times I'd like to strangle you, so I guess we're even." Ciel replied.

"You know what Ciel -"

"probably." Alois glared at his cousin.

"You're glare doesn't scare me."

"Jerk."

"baby."

"spoiled brat."

"lunatic."

"Look in the mirror."

Rachel and Rowan tilted their heads

"Mum is Playing with Alois?"

"He must be, he does that with daddy all the time. We should play too."

"Okay, I don't know what to say sister Rachel, I do not want to make you sad."

"It is alright brother Rowan, we are only playing. I will start. Cranky!"

"Baby."

"meanie."

"Big head"

"Big nose"

"human!"

"Children, what on earth are you doing?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"Playing like you and mommy, he is playing with Alois, we wanted to play too. See, Big feets."

"Uncle Mordred!" Rachel gasped and lowered her head.

"That hurts me brother Rowan, it hurts my tiny heart." Rowan stared down at the floor.

"Sorry Sister Rachel, I will hug you." He said as Rachel leaned into him sobbing.

"That's enough now children, only grownups can play that game,I never want you to say such things to each other."

"yes, we will not do it again. I forgive you Brother Rowan."

"Thank you sister Rachel, I'm so happy you do." Both children hugged Sebastian's legs.

"We are sorry Daddy,will you please forgive us?'

"My dear children, I certainly will." He patted their backs gently.

"Dad loves us,he loves us very much."

"Yes, he his the beat daddy I have!"

"The best one, I was under the impression that I was the only one you have." Sebastian said.

"You are,but you are still the very best one I have." Sebastian shook his head.

"Rachel, you are you're mother's daughter."

"Yay!" Sebastian had to laugh at the response.

"Am I mum's too?"

"Of course, you are you're mother's son." Rowan grinned.

"So vases and flowers by the end of the week then, I'll see what I can do. I'll check what's up there and let you know." Alois said calmly.

"if you need to, you can always take a trip to the manor and get them from the garden."

"And I can get some red ones from the trancy manor I suppose."

"Don't do it if you're not comfortable going there,we'll change them if we need to." Ciel replied following him out of the room and staring at the two children still attached to Sebastian's legs.

"What's this all about?"

"We were playing but then I was sad and daddy came and then we captured him." Rachel giggled.

"So now you've captured me, whatever shall I do?" Sebastian feigned distress. This only made the children laugh and sit down on his feet, holding tight to him.

"it looks like you're in trouble now Sebastian, I don't know how you'll get out of this one " Ciel played along.

"Sometimes it helps to walk and think of a way out of a situation, perhaps I shall have no choice but to attempt it." He began to walk around the room slowly.

"Daddy, you cannot do that,you are captured."

"Do what?" He stood still looking down at the children.

"go around and around, you have to stay still to be captured.

"So then I'm not permitted to do this?" Sebastian began walking again, faster this time.

"No Dad, that is cheating." Rowan declared.

"Cheating you say, and what if I do it anyway?"

"We will tell mum and you will be in trouble." Rowan replied.

"I'm certain your mother wouldn't -"

"Try it and find out, I dare you. You might be their father but no one does anything to my children ." Ciel warned.

"Then perhaps I had better behave myself. Your mother just might have something to say about it."

"Yes because we are just babies." Alois smiled.

" You have an interesting family." The blonde commented.

"You have no idea."

"I'll be off then, have fun." Alois waved to the children and left

"Will Alois get the pretty flowers?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I hope so. But if not, we'll try something else."

"Or we can simply get married without flowers." The children gasped at their father's suggestion.

"Mommy has to have flowers,you are in trouble Daddy, now you are captured forever!'

"I can't possibly, your mother will -"

"You're on your own Sebastian, you should know better than to deny your daughter pretty flowers." Ciel smirked and began walking away.

"Ciel, come back, please, tell them what you told me yesterday about the wedding , they-Ciel!' The young demon disappeared into the hall.

"Damn. Very well children, however, if I am not permitted to move, I cannot make cookies with you this afternoon.

Rowan and Rachel looked at each other.

"Okay daddy, you can make cookies but you are still captured." Sebastian sighed and began walking to the kitchen, his son and daughter holding onto him the entire way.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for all your kind support of our little family.

I have an announcement to make. After the end of this story, I won't be releasing new Michaelis family stories. Though I'm grateful that I have readers that had been with me or this from the beginning,I feel like I should quit before they become one of those series' that people will look at and think should have ended a long time ago. I'm so happy that you chose to be a part of this series of fan fictions.

Ciel looked out over the crowd who were now filling the chairs, Alois had once again decorated the space beautifully. Ciel barely recognized the courtyard.

Silver vases were lined up along the isle. White and red roses were arranged perfectly inside them, decorative paper chance made by the children closed the guests off from Ciel's path. Each ring in those chains read "C&amp;S Michaelis" Along with each child's name. Sebastian had helped guide Rachel and Vincent with the letters but Ciel would have thought they were perfect either way.

"You're not going to do what you did last time are you?" Alois asked from behind.

"Do what?"

"The whole, I can't go out there thing."

"No. I have four children who would be very disappointed if I did that. Anyway, Sebastian and I have been together a long time now, I don't have anything to be nervous about."

"That's true."

"You've done a good job with setting up, thank you."

"Just remember when Naveen and I do this you'll owe me." Ciel glared at Alois.

"You're doing this too?" The blonde boy nodded.

"Next anniversary , apparently Sebastian's idea inspired him to ask me again and I said yes."Alois smiled."I never thought I'd be loved like this. Naveen genuinely loves me and Lenora"

"He should, he asked you for her. If Sebastian had -let's just say that he would have found himself in deep-"

"Mommy!" Rachel cried racing up to Ciel. The little princess twirled, her ice blue dress sparkled in the light and her tiara shimmered. She grinned at her mother.

"I'm a very sparkly Rachel today and you will marry my daddy and we will life happily ever after, just like the stories, hurray!" She clapped causing Ciel and Alois to chuckle.

"She's so cute." Lizzy squeaked.

"Cousin Lizzy, I am sparkly, just like a tiny star!"

"Yes, I see that. You look very pretty."

"Thank you Cousin Lizzy, you are pretty too. We can be pretty guess what Daddy said." Rachel bounced excitedly in place.

"What?"

"We are walking with Mommy to see daddy, and we get to stand with mommy, daddy and grandfather when mommy tells daddy that he loves him . Then, Grandfather will say they are still mommy and daddy and then we can have cake and daddy will dance with me. Daddy wants to dance with mommy but mommy always says no. Daddy feels sad when mommy does not do happy things with him. Brother Evian says so and he knows everything."

"Your father really feels sad?"

"Yes. Daddy wants very much to do happy things with you. You are Daddy's favorite person to marry."

"His favorite, I should be the only one."

"Yes, but that means you are his very favorite one. I am your favorite baby Rachel, because there is only one Rachel. I am very smart Alois."

"Yes you are ." The blonde boy agreed. Rachel looked out over the crowd and caught sight of her three brothers talking to their grandparents. Madam Red sat down with her daughter chatting happily.

"Mommy, may I go and give Madam Red a hug, I have not seen her in forever."

"She was here the day before last,you invited her and Scarlet to play tea party."

"Yes, I like them." Rachel replied.

"Alright, go give her a hug before we start, and give her one from me too."

"She will be so happy mommy!" Rachel shouted and ran to madam red.

"I'm so glad I get to be here this time Ciel." Lizzy said with a smile.

"I'm happy you're here too. Thank you for helping with this, it really means a lot to us."

"Mama, guess what!" Evian ran toward him. Ciel had mixed feelings about the black suit his son wore. He looked far too grown up.

"What?"

"We will be happy now. Dad understands why you feel sad and he will fix it. He promised. He said he will not make you feel sad anymore and he loves you and wants to hug you and he is so happy that you are here."

"Why didn't he come tell me all that?"

"Because he said it is bad to see you before you get married."

"That's ridiculous.I wouldn't expect something like that to come from him."

"He said you would say it. Dad says that he was with you the first time and everything went down the hill. I was at your wedding!"

"Yes, I remember." Ciel hugged his son.

"I am very happy you made uncle Mordred stay away. He's mean. But he is not here today,it will be a happy day and Dad says we can have photos and cake later. Are you happy mama?"

"Yes Evian, I'm very happy."

"Good, because dad told Mr. Agni he could bring his friend. Dad forgot to tell you."

"He did did he?"

"Yes. Are you angry at dad, please mama, do not hate him, he will cry forever and I will be so sad and-"

"Evian, I don't hate your father and I'm not angry, a bit upset but not angry."

"That is very good. Dad was afraid that you would not come out because he forgot to tell you so you don't strangle the life out of them. Mama, that wouldn't be nice."

"I'm not going to strangle anyone today, except maybe your father later for forgetting to tell me." Evian gasped.

"Should I tell Dad?"

"If you want to."

"Yes, I want dad to know so he can make you better and then he will not get hurt. I will come back mama, please wait for me."

Ciel watched him run to Sebastian who after being told what his mate had said, patted the boy's head and spoke a few words before sending him back.

This time, he was accompanied by his siblings. Alois and Lizzy excused themselves and found their seats.

"Dad says you can strangle him if you want but he will love you anyway and he hopes you will change your mind and let him dance with you because you didn't dance the first time and that you are very pretty in your light blue suit."

"Mommy, I'm so happy that I get to go with you!'

"Mum, why aren't our babies with us?"

"Because they're with your father."

"This is a happy day, look do you see, there are pretty flowers and mommy is here and daddy too. Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent are so happy for us!" Rachel twirled around before taking Ciel's hand.

"Ciel, Children, it's almost time now, are you ready?" Ann asked softly

"Yes Grandmother!" The children said in unison.

"Excellent, let's begin."


	15. Final chapter

"Come on Mommy, we have to go to Daddy now. He will be so happy." Rachel said as the child pulled Ciel forward.

Ciel couldn't stop smiling, the children's excitement as they made their way to Sebastian was the most excited he had seen them. They walked by his side proudly, each on grinning,showing off their little fangs. Sebastian watched as they came closer, he shook his head in amusement as Rachel, in her happiness began to skip in circles around her mother and siblings. The guests chuckled lightly.

"Mommy, are they laughing at me?" She said suddenly stopping.

"No, Sometimes people laugh when they see something cute. I'm not sure why it happens that way but it does." Ciel explained.

"They like me?"

"Yes, in fact, a lot of them love you very much."

"Like Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent?"

"Among others yes."

"I love them too!" The group was nearly to Sebastian and the king when all four children waved to their father and shouted out a warm greeting.

"Daddy, we are walking to you with Mommy, isn't that a happy thing?"

"Yes Rachel, it's very happy." He replied as they reached him. Angelina and Kathryn looked on from where they lay beside their father.

"Dad, we came to you and Mum came with us!" Rowan beamed.

"Yes, thank you for bringing your mother with you, I would look very silly standing here all by myself."

"Do not worry Daddy, Mommy will not let you be all by yourself, right mommy?"

"Not ever." Ciel promised, his children cheered. The guests let out a soft "aww" and Sebastian turned to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the seven demons surrounding me are worth more to me than anything in existence. Which is what brings us here today. I will make an eternal promise to them all with every intension of keeping it. They are my treasure. Surely you can see why." Sebastian said

" really loves his family." Finny whispered to Mey-Rin and Bard."

"It's so sweet,after all this time, The young master and Mr. Sebastian still love each other so much,yes they do."

"Kinda gets to ya." Bard sighed.

"Ho,ho,ho."

The devil cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen,friends and family,we come together on this day to celebrate my Son and his family, the heirs to my kingdom." His deep voice called loudly.

"It was clear to me from the very moment Sebastian spoke of Ciel to me,that a bonding ceremony was inevitable. When Ciel stood before me for the first time,and I asked him several questions,I found myself intrigued by the answers. One in particular. He had mentioned on that day that my son had been all that stood between him and death,but that I should never think he would not do the same. I believed him and he's proven no less. He has gone so far as to go against me to protect his family and and for that I am grateful and I bow to his loyalty and the strength he has shown." Having said this, the devil bent briefly, leaving everyone stunned.

"I bring this up because on this, my Son's anniversary,the day they have chosen to again pledge their love to each other, I give my full blessing for a bright eternity and an everlasting love. I did not give this the first time around and so that time has come." The guest clapped.

"Now, we begin. As I understand it, Sebastian and Ciel have again written their own vows, Sebastian,my son. We will start with you."

"Yay,Dad wrote something for mum" Rowan grinned.

"Yes, I have. Ciel,my treasure, I swore to you on our bonding day that I would love you always, that has not changed. I know that it gets difficult for you at times and I promise you that with this new start, You will always know that you and our children are my first priority. You have given me more than you can imagine. I want you at my side forever, I need you in my life for without you, I would not have the strength to stand let alone live. You are my love., my light,and my heart. Before you, my days were empty and my nights far too long. Now, my days are filled with love and an incredible sense of joy, I look forward to spending my eternity with you, I love you so much. I promise to always love and care for you to be your anchor and hold you above the deep sadness that plagues you from time to time. Say the word Ciel, and I will move Heaven and Earth for you." Ciel reached out and touched Sebastian's cheek softly. The older demon leaned into his mate's palm.

"Ciel, please present your vows." The devil growled softly.

"You know I love you, and not a day goes by that I don't need or want you,even if I'm angry. I would never ask you to move Heaven or Earth to prove that you love me. You prove it every day in small ways. Taking care of the children so I can have some time alone, going to great lengths just to make me feel better. You're exactly what I want in someone to share my life with. You go out of your way to keep me happy and it's not easy to do that. I promise you that I'll never leave you,You're a great father, and although we both tease each other, there's no love lost. No matter how difficult things get, I'll work through it with you. Thank you,for everything you do and everything you are. I love you too." Ciel was suddenly pulled into a hug by his mate who held him close.

"Never forget how important you are my love." Sebastian whispered before releasing him.

"Very well, Sebastian, do you take Ciel as your mate for all eternity, in good times as well as bad, do you swear to honor and give him your undivided loyalty, to obey and-" Sebastian looked at his father while Ciel smirked.

"You like your little jokes don't you Ciel?"

"Once in a while." His mate replied.

"Then hear me when I say, if it is obedience you want, you take hold of the reigns and never let go, if this is what will keep you with me I will do as you wish."

"It wouldn't. You being who you are, that will. I only want you Sebastian we already have a butler, I need my mate more."

"You will always have me. I will."

"Ciel, will you in turn promise to love Sebastian and give him your loyalty and love, in good and bad times, to honor and allow Sebastian to take you out and to allow him to take part in one of his favorite activities of taking care of you?"

"Really Sebastian?"

"Really."

"I will."

"Good, I'm happy that you finally gave in." Sebastian said.

"I haven't given in...i just changed my mind." The children giggled.

"Then Sebastian, if you would please place the ring on Ciel." Evian reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"Here it is Dad, I have it." He gave it to Sebastian and stepped back.

"Thank you Evian." He opened the lid and took out the golden ring, a ruby cut in the shape of a heart and surrounded by six small diamonds soon found its way to Ciel's fingers, behind it sat the original ring.

"I promised you would keep it I haven't forgotten."

"Thank you."

"Now then, as King of Hell, it gives me great pleasure to present to you, Sebastian and Ciel Michaelis,who are now and forever joined at the heart, Sebastian my son, you may kiss your mate." Sebastian didn't need told twice. He pulled Ciel close and kissed him lovingly as the guests cheered.

"One more moment please, before you all go and enjoy the reception, We have one more thing to do." The devil shouted hoping to be heard above the noise. The guests became quiet.

"Children, stand before your parents please."

"Yes Grandfather." Four voices called in unison as they did what they were told.

"your parents have a surprise for you." The devil said nodding to Sebastian and Ciel. They kneeled to the children and Ciel began to speak.

"You've said to me that you're afraid of not having a family,that I won't be you're mother or your father won't be anymore. Sometimes your father and I have days that are hard for us,we might be angry with each other but we will never ever stop loving any of you. I'm going to tell you in front of everyone here that no matter what happens,I love you all and nothing will ever take that away. Whether I'm angry at your father or not, I will never stop being your mother and I will never ever regret it, you're my babies I will always want you and protect you. You'll never have to worry about being alone or wonder if I love you."

Cynna brought up a small bag and handed it to Ciel after taking out a black box and giving it to Sebastian. Ciel pulled out four gold necklaces and gave one to each of the children.

"In case you ever feel worried about it, I want you to look at this and I've got this little charm to put on them, if you look at it, you can see that each one is a heart, on the front it say "Love Always, but it's you turn it, you'll see that it says, I promise. This is my promise to you that you're always going to be my babies and I'll always be your mother, no matter what you do or where you are." Ciel slipped the charm onto each chain as the children smiled.

"This is so happy Brothers, mommy does not forget promises. We will always be mommy and daddy's babies." Rachel sniffled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I am so happy you did this for us." Vincent said as Ciel attached one of the hearts to his chain.

"Even me. Mum, I get it too?" Ciel added the pendant before placing a hand under Rowan's chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Rowan, you are my son, never doubt that. I love you very much. Do you understand?" Rowan nodded.

"I will know forever Mum."

"That's my boy." Ciel kissed his head before moving on to Evian.

"You are the best Mama in the world. I am happy to be your baby Evian."

"And I'm happy to have you." Ciel stood up and Sebastian addressed them.

"My dear ones, you all bring me such joy and pride. As your mother stated, there will be times when he and I are upset but I will not love you any less. Each of you is a gift and your mother and I cannot tell you enough how precious you are to us, I also have a promise to give I am your father and I will never abandon you. Even when you've grown, should you need anything, you will only ever need one of two words, Mother or father and we will be right there for you. My love for you is unconditional, this means that I will love you no matter what. I will not say such things as "I love you as long as you listen" or "I only love you when you are doing well." Sebastian slipped a pendant onto each necklace and placed it one on each child, the Michaelis children beamed with pride.

"Remember always that you are loved, for this we promise. We will always be your mother and father no matter what goes on between the two of us, we will do our best to to be there for you all." Sebastian and Ciel gave each child a hug.

"Does this mean we are a forever family?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Ciel answered.

"How do you know Mommy?" Before Ciel could reply, the devil spoke.

"Young ones, your parents have made a solemn vow in my presence, and in front of family and friends,In return, what will you say?"

"I'll be the very best Rowan I can and love mum and dad and my brothers and sisters a lot forever."

"I will be a good baby Rachel, and love my family even when I am big like daddy. I promise to give mommy and daddy big hugs everyday. I will be a very good sister Rachel."

"I will be a nice Vincent and I will be a good brother and a good baby for mommy and dad. I will never hurt them or anything because I love them very much.I love my brothers and sisters too!"

"Mama, Dad, you are the best ones to take care of us. You will be there for us, I know this. I will be there for you too, when I get big, I will always help keep you safe and my brothers and sisters too. I am happy to have them and you Mama for wanting us and hugging us when we cry. Thank you dad for loving mama enough to make him better when he is not happy and for playing with us. I am happy to be your Evian."

"Then, as your king, I present you all to the guests as The Michaelis family, this means children, that you are now and forever bonded as a family and no one will ever break that bond." The children cheered along with the guests.

"What about our babies mommy?" Rachel asked with concern.

"When they grow, we have one for each of them, but they're too small to wear them now."Ciel explained.

Ciel and Sebastian stood up, the four eldest walked with Ciel as Sebastian took the infant girls. During the reception, The family was approached by each guest, and the party began.

"Daddy,daddy, will you please do the pretty princess Rachel dance?" Sebastian looked to Ciel.

"Go on, it's not polite to refuse."

"It will hurt my little heart Daddy." Rachel placed a small clawed hand to her chest.

"We certainly couldn't allow that, My dear princess, will you join me for a dance?' The girl smiled again exposing small fangs.

"Yes, I like that, you are a good daddy." Ciel made it a point to have the two pose for a photo.

"That wasn't so bad this time around was it?" Alois asked.

" it was perfect."

"It was a good idea to get those necklaces for them."

"Was the I now pronoun you the Michaelis family thing-"

"No. It wasn't planned. We were just going to give them the necklaces. I'll give the devil some credit, it really made the children feel included.

"I hope I can be a good mother to Lenora like you are with your children." Alois admitted.

"You can be. I know before Hannah you hadn't had a mother for a while, so you should have some idea of what you wanted from one or what you don't be the mother you wanted for yourself and Luca."

"Mommy, I dances with Daddy, it was fun and Daddy says when I get married, he will dance with me at my princess Rachel wedding, but I am not allowed to get married until I am older than Grandfather and Grandmother and Daddy all added together." Alois did his best to hide his amusement.

"He forgot to add Hannah and your father's friends."

"Oh my, that is a lot of adding, I cannot add it all by myself!' Rachel lifted her into his arm and held her tight. Her little arms held onto him.

"We'll let you know, but until then, let's just focus on right now alright?"

"Okay mommy. I will just be me, little Rachel Ann for a long time, I like to be little me."

"Good."

"There is nothing in the world as heartwarming as a mother and child showing their affection. Unless of course all six children are involved." Sebastian said leading the boys over to Ciel.

"I would very much like to add a photo of our family to our beautiful memories at home." Sebastian moved behind the children making them turn to face Cynna who held the camera. Rachel stood next to Vincent and Sebastian handed Angelina to Ciel before picking Kathryn up from her bassinet.

"I want to see your best smiles children, then be very still until Cynna tells you to move. " Sebastian instructed .

"Smile please." Cynna said and the family didn't need told twice. After ten seconds, they were told that they could move again.

"Ciel, it was such a beautiful wedding, thank you for inviting me." Lizzy said happily.

"We couldn't have done it without you. I'm glad you're here with us."

"When was the Las time you two had a photo taken where you were both happy?" Sebastian asked.

"When we were little I suppose."

"why not have a more recent one?"

"Ciel is that okay?" Lizzy hoped he would agree.

"I don't see a reason not to." Ciel gave his daughter to his mate and sat down with Lizzy both smiling at the camera.

After the photos were taken, Soma and Agni found their way over.

"I don't know how you do it Ciel, Sebastian's father is frightening." Soma shivered at the thought.

"He's not all that bad.I can be worse."

"I don't believe that,he is such a large creature and I would never be able to handle that every day even with Agni at my side."

Ciel smirked.

"Then I wouldn't turn around if I were you." Soma's face paled as the king's feet made a clacking sound from behind.

"I think Agno and I will just go over this way, very nice ceremony, come Agni.' The two men rushed off.

"Excitable fellows are they not?" The devil growled.

"Sometimes. I've never actually seen them run like thank before though."

"Well, I only wish to thank you for all you have given my son. I am indebted to you."

"Excuse me father, but as my darling Ciel seems in good spirits, I must take the opportunity to ask-"

"Mommy, can we please eat the cake now?"Vincent called.

"You have to ask for help."

"I will take them. Come young ones." The king said leading the children away.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I believe I already have my answer however, if I don't try, well, my love, would you dance with me?" Sebastian held out his hand..

"You know I'm not good at dancing."

"You've improved quite a bit."

"What about the Angel and Kathryn?"

"I can sit here for a while." Alois offered. Ciel took a moment to think about it.

"Alright Sebastian, just this once because it's a special occasion." He placed his hand in his mate's and allowed him to pull him onto the dance floor.

AN: This is it. I already miss this family. I know it's strange to miss fictional people but I was sort of attached to them. Anyway, thank you for sharing them with me. This is sadly where I leave them. I had a couple more ideas but I don't want to over do it, there's already many stories about them. Again thank you for your support and reviews. I'm so happy that you enjoyed them.


End file.
